Light My Candle
by Anjelier
Summary: Isabella is dead. Edward lives on. What the Hell is Jacob doing in Alaska?
1. Light My Candle

**Series: **Twilight**  
Pairing: **Jacob/Edward**  
Warnings: **Lovely, lovely boy love, character death, slight gore.**  
Rating: **Mature.

**Light My Candle**

_We could light the candle…  
Oh, won't you light the candle?_

It had been two years… two, long years since he laid Isabella Marie Swan to rest in Forks Cemetery. The vampire closed his eyes and pinched his nose, the horrible memory of how she ended up there resurfacing.

"…_Edward… I-I'm ready… I want to become a vampire! I agreed to the marriage, and we're husband and wife… Now, do it!" _

_Bella had waited so long… They went through the marriage, she allowed Alice to go as crazy as she wanted, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle… everyone, they were there, even her father, mother, her husband, and the entire La Push pack had come to see her get wedded to Edward Cullen, her perfect dream._

_But now during their honeymoon… Edward had second thoughts about Turning Bella and making sweet love to her… He quickly had made up a lie, being the smooth vampire he is, and they waited. But, Bella's patience was breaking. She wanted it NOW._

_Edward moved Bella over to their bed, the two now kissing passionately. He couldn't have any second thoughts now… he made a promise, and he never went back on his promises._

_Near to half an hour later, he had Bella unclothed and lying on the black silky sheets of their bed, the girl's face flushed and pants escaping her, between her legs sticky and wet with the evidence of what had just transpired. He, laying beside her, tenderly stroking her hair, smiling. Then, he rose up. It was time._

_Edward leaned his head down to Bella's neck, inhaling her scent, letting out an almost primal growl, then, he sank his teeth into Bella's soft skin, ignoring her cries and gasps of pain and he went to drinking her blood, allowing the poison to infect her body, it very, agonizingly slowly, taking over his wife's body._

_Edward then slowly pulled away, dressing, then sitting nearby the bed to watch the transformation to take place. He could sit there for three days, he had to, he couldn't bear to leave her alone during this._

_And so, Edward waited for two days. But, when dawn broke on the third day, all motions from Bella ceased._

_Edward stared at his new wife. The transformation COULDN'T have been finished yet!_

"_No… no… no, no, no…" He rushed to her bedside and checked her pulse. She was… dead…_

_He… had… _killed_… her…_

"_No… NO!" Edward fell to his knees, burying his face into his hands, gripping his hair and letting out silent sobs. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I knew I should've asked Carlisle…"_

_Alice had walked in at that moment. She had seen what was going to happen, and raced from Forks to stop Edward, but she was too late…_

"…_I'll call Carlisle, he'll make some-"_

"_No." Edward shook his head, holding it and standing up, looking at Alice._

"_But, Ed-"_

"_NO. We'll tell Charlie, Renée, and everyone else the TRUTH… They deserve to know…"_

"…_Fine…" Alice said softly. "Should I call 911 as well?"_

"_Yes." Edward then stood up, going over to a couple of tickets, burning one and tucking the other in his pocket._

"_You're going Alaska?!"_

"_Well, don't you think the humans will find it strange that when they inject me or send me to life in prison… I don't die?"_

_Alice sighed and looked away. Edward was right… it could expose them._

"_Good bye, Alice… Tell everyone else, except the humans, good bye as well." Edward then picked up his bags and left._

Hours and months later, here he was… Fairbanks, Alaska, a college student, and trying to move on with his life.

Edward knew he should've killed himself right after Bella had died, it only seemed right, her being his one true love. But… he couldn't bring himself to go to the Volturi and beg for death. Something deep within him, besides Bella constantly telling him, told him that he should move on with his life, and he did so… but not with love.

Being male, with needs, he did have the occasional woman over, but it wasn't the same. And now, he was holding out for _someone, _he didn't know who, or what, but he waited, and patiently, hoping she would appear in his life soon.


	2. The Pledge

Well, thank you for the reviews and favorites, everyone! And also, a BIG thanks to being patient, I can't choose when inspiration comes, sorry. D:

On another note, it's good to know my work is liked.

And, one more chapter to go after this one! I'm pretty sure the last will be longer than the first two, it will be filled with lots of lovely Jacob/Edward action.

Oh! And, if Jacob seems out of character to you, please let me know, I'm trying my best. ;

--

**The Pledge**

_Why is the regret still running,_

_Somewhere far away the voice of a promise,_

_It cannot be heard it anymore,_

_This is my pledge to you…_

Jacob looked around the airport as he stepped inside, plane ticket in hand, ready board to the next plane to go to Alaska. He glanced up at the board, where the flights were listed, keeping an eye on his flight. If it changed to cancelled and delayed, he would be pissed. _Very_ pissed.

The werewolf glared at the board in a 'stay' manner, as if to make sure it wouldn't change, then he sat down, sighing.

Why was he going to Alaska, you ask? To make Edward pay.

Out of work, and out of high school, he decided to apply for the college in Fairbanks, and they accepted. So, now was the best time to go to Alaska… no one would be the wiser… and knock the blood-sucker around for killing Bella… _his_ Bella. All she had to do was CHOOSE HIM and she wouldn't have died.

Clenching his fists, Jacob suppressed a snarl, the thought still making his blood boil after all these years. The day he learned of Bella's death, he knew only one person was responsible, he didn't even need to see the evidence. He had warned Bella, several times, and no… she believed she was perfectly safe with Edward.

And she saw how fucking _wrong_ she was.

Jacob let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, rubbing them, flashes of what happened resurfacing. He saw himself going wolf, killing every single animal that crossed his path in his rage. The ONLY thing that would've made his rampage all the sweeter was if Edward had been there… and died by his claws.

Then, his eyes snapped open when he heard his flight was boarding. Jacob grabbed his luggage and headed for the gate, handing the woman his ticket as he headed for his flight, heading to his seat, stowing away his carry-on, and collapsing in a seat, sighing deeply when some bratty little kid began kicking the back of his seat. This was going to be a looooong flight.

-xxx-

About Four Hours Later…

-xxx-

Jacob woke up from his short nap as they landed in Fairbanks International Airport, looking around and staring out the window as they fully landed, the airplane coming to a stop to allow it's passengers to leave. Jacob stood and grabbed his carry-on from the overhead compartment and getting off of the plane.

"Well… here I am…" The werewolf murmured as he headed into the airport, going through, and going out the exit, heading to the bus stop and waiting for the bus that would take him to the college. Once it arrived, he boarded and dumped his stuff beside him, relaxing as the bus started the drive to the college, sighing.

In a few minutes, he would be in range of Edward Cullen, and ready to take revenge on his ass for taking Bella from the world. Jacob laid his head back on the seat, closing his eyes and imagining all of the things he would do to the vampire, clenching his fists and smirking a little as a satisfying image of him punching the vampire square in the face filled his mind.

Revenge would be _sweet._


End file.
